The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ajuga tenorii and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Piotrek01’. ‘Piotrek01’ represents a new cultivar of Ajuga, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Piotrek01’ was discovered by the Inventor in 2013 as a naturally occurring meristematic mutation of Ajuga tenorii ‘Chocolate Chip’ (not patented) growing outdoors in a container in Waddinxveen, The Netherlands.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by stem cuttings in Waddinxveen, The Netherlands in February of 2017. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture using meristem tissue has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.